Ride into Danger
by scriberbean
Summary: Colonel Sam Carter and her SGX team embark on an easy mission, but danger awaits them. Sequel to "Return to Cheyenne," in which Sam gets a special new command. Set post Season 10/post Atlantis. Includes original characters.
1. Chapter 1

Ride into Danger

_Note: This story takes place post Season 10 and is a sort of sequel to "Return to Cheyenne." _

_No copyright infringement intended._

SGX-1 stood in the Gate Room as the chevrons began to cycle through.

Dr. Julia Wells was helping Daniel Jackson tuck one last notebook into the pack on his back.

"Thanks, Julia," he said.

Staff Sergeant William "Monty" Montgomery stood and watched the chevrons, looking very much like a recruiting poster with his close cropped blonde hair and military bearing.

Colonel Samantha Carter stood in her typical waiting posture, seemingly relaxed with hands folded over the P90 clipped to her tac vest, but her eyes were bright with anticipation.

Daniel glanced at her and grinned.

"What?" Sam asked.

"It's just that you're practically giddy."

"Giddy? Me?"

"You do indeed appear eager, Colonel Carter," said Teal'c.

"Et tu, Teal'c?" she replied. But she grinned in return.

Julia and Monty unsuccessfully smothered grins as well as they enjoyed their CO's reaction.

Sam pretended not to notice. She pleased by how well her team had bonded—even if at times at her expense, she thought wryly. She glanced at the African American biologist. Sam knew Dr. Julia Wells was an excellent scientist when she requested her for her team and she had handled being part of a military operation just fine as well. Not all scientists made as smooth an adjustment, Sam knew. Though Sam had told her to call her Sam, She noticed that perhaps influenced by Monty's and Teal'c's more formal modes of address, Julia didn't seem entirely comfortable being on a first name basis with her. But she definitely had loosened up over the months.

And Monty continued to be a valuable combination of smart and tough, seemingly as comfortable in his duties as aide and in combat. She was lucky to find these two additions to her old SG1 team mates. It would never be quite like the old days of SG1, she thought, but this was good too.

The gate "kawooshed" open and Sam gave the order. "Ok-let's go."

SGX SGX SGX

As they emerged from the Gate, Sam took note of several Quonset hut type buildings and a larger hanger sized building. A lanky young officer was their welcoming party.

"Welcome to Delta-X, Ma'am," greeted Captain Jim Randolph, exchanging salutes with Sam and Monty.

"We're glad to be here," replied Daniel with a sidelong glance at Sam.

"We can have someone stow your gear, Ma'am, if you'd like to have a look at it right away," Randolph offered.

"I would," said Sam. "Do you guys want to come or get settled?" she asked her team.

"I'd like to come," said Julia.

"I am interested as well," said Teal'c. Monty nodded.

"Fine, let's all go," said Daniel with a mock sigh.

They left their gear and walked to the hangar. Four or five men in SGC coveralls bustled around the room carrying clipboards and various tools. But Sam barely noticed them as her eyes went directly to the large grey vehicle that seemed to be spotlighted by the working lights in the center of the room.

"Here it is," Randolph said, "the X400: a six person, naquadah-charged, passenger hovercraft."

It was a gray and green craft about the size of a large pontoon boat, but sleek in its lines.

"We left the roof down, so you could see the inside first, Ma'am," Randolph said. He produced a remote control from his pants pocket and pressed a button.

From the side of the craft, a shell emerged and formed a roof.

"Nice," said Monty.

Randolph pressed the button again and the shell folded back into the craft.

"How about test drive?" Sam said, more as an order than a question.

"It's ready for a short demo run now, Ma'am. Colonel Babcock said to have it ready for you."

"Excellent," Sam said, walking up to the craft and peering inside. It was good to be project commander, Sam thought wryly.

Randolph signaled a couple of airmen who pushed open the doors.

Teal'c and Daniel exchanged glances.

"Giddy," mouthed Daniel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam sat up front with Randolph as the team took what Julia thought of as a joyride in the mile or so around the facility. This was certainly a better way to travel than hiking everywhere, she thought. The seats were more comfortable than a car and there was no friction or road noise —it was a hovercar, after all. She noticed Teal'c's attentiveness as Colonel Carter quizzed Randolph on the controls. Then Sam took a turn at the controls. The Colonel seemed to be doing fine, so Julia mostly tuned out and watched the passing scenery.

In no time at all, they were pulling back into the hanger and hopping out of the hovercraft.

"Thank you, Captain," Sam said. "Now, where can we get set up? 

Randolph motioned to an airman who hurried over.

"Stevens, take the Colonel and her team to the map hut." He turned to Sam. "We're at your disposal. Let Stevens or me know if you need anything, ma'am."

"Ok. Let's get set up," Sam said to her team.

SGX SGX SGX

"How much farther, Monty?" asked Julia from the seat behind him. He was riding shotgun and acting as navigator while Sam piloted the hovercraft.

"About a click or so," he replied.

Their consultation in the map hut had confirmed the plan they had before leaving the SGC-that Daniel would check out the ruins while Julia took biological samples a few miles away.

Though regular SG teams still did initial planetary surveys, Sam's command, SGX, was responsible for evaluating potential sites for a whole network of offworld bases. This planet was up for designation as Delta—an offworld shipyard. Daniel's job included assessing archaeological impact and Dr. Wells specialty encompassed environmental impact.

The craft handled easily, requiring only a light touch on the yoke to steer. Sam felt the steady hum of the ship but very little vibration. _This bird is shaping up as well in action as on paper, _thought Sam_. We definitely could use some more of these_.

Sam found herself enjoying the scenery before her-meadowland with bright yellow and blue flowers dotting the landscape.

Meanwhile, Monty was enjoying watching the colonel enjoy herself. Ordinarily a full bird colonel would be the one being chauffeured around, not the one doing the chauffeuring. But he could tell Colonel Carter was getting a kick out of this and he wouldn't have dreamed of suggesting that she not drive.

"There," said Daniel, from his seat next to Julia, pointing to the left at what appeared to Julia to be a pile of rocks in the distance. "I think those are the ruins now."

"Ok," said Sam and made a gentle turn in that direction.

Daniel leaned forward diagonally across to Sam's seat. "Having fun?" he teased.

"Just testing it out for my report," she said, mock innocently. "Let's try it with the top down," Sam said. She touched the control and the roof folded down accordion-style. She leaned back and let the breeze blow through her short hair.

"It's sort of like riding in a convertible," Julia commented. "Great weather for a drive."

"I would not call it a sporty craft, but it appears to operate well," Teal'c added from his seat in the back.

"You can pilot on the way back," Sam called over her shoulder.

They arrived at the ruins and Daniel and Teal'c hopped out as the ship hovered a few inches off the ground.

"It shouldn't take us long to get to Julia's observation point near the stream," Sam said. "I'll plan to head back for you in four hours, but check in every hour."

"We will do so, Colonel Carter," Teal'c replied.

"Look at those symbols," Daniel was saying. "I should be able to get some great tracings…"

"And he called _me _giddy," Sam said and smiled. "Have fun." But the archeologist was already well on his way to the ruins.

When they were clear, Sam pressed the button to move out of the equivalent of "park," and headed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Julia glanced up from the map she held on her lap. She had changed seats with Monty so she could act as navigator from up front.

"It should be about another mile to the site," she said.

"This thing makes good time, but you don't feel the speed at all," Monty commented.

"True," Sam said. "I think it could definitely be useful for SG teams, but we just..."

Boom! The world seemed to tilt and spin wildly and the team was thrown about as an explosion knocked the hovercraft up and on its side. The vehicle careened wildly for a few seconds and then crashed down right side up.

Monty clambered off the floor of the cabin rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh, man that hurts," he said. "Is everyone all right?"

"Oh," Julia groaned, "I think so." She looked to her left. "Colonel?"

Sam was slumped against the dashboard unmoving. Julia gently placed her hand on Sam's back. "Sam?"

She stirred and slowly sat up.

"What the…?" She looked around. "Is everyone ok?"

"We're ok, how are you?" Monty asked.

"I'm fine. Let's see what the damage is."

SGX SGX SGX

Daniel was merrily doing rubbings of some curlicue symbols on a pillar with Teal'c looking on when they heard the sound of a distant explosion.

Instantly, Teal'c clicked on his radio.

"Colonel Carter? Colonel Carter, respond." There was no answer.

"Sam? Monty? Julia?" queried Daniel. He looked worriedly at Teal'c. "They wouldn't be out of range, would they?"

"They would not, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c tried the radio again. "Colonel Carter!'

_"Carter here,"_ came in response.

Daniel let out the breath he had been holding.

"Are you guys ok? We heard an explosion."

"_We're a bit shaken up, but we're ok. I think it was a missile."_

"Then we are not alone here," said Teal'c.

_"Be on the alert everyone. I'm going to see if I can get this bird going again,"_ said Sam.

"Should we come to you?" Daniel asked.

_"At this point, I'd say our best bet-"_

Daniel looked at Teal'c as Sam's transmission cut off and did not resume. "Sam? Sam!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Randolph, this is Jackson, do you read?" Daniel tried calling the base. Teal'c tried as well with the only response being static.

"There appears to be some kind of interference to our radio signal. For the present we are unable to call for assistance," Teal'c said.

"That's weird. It was fine a minute ago. We better go find Sam and the others," Daniel said.

"Indeed. We know what their flight plan was and they have not been gone long. We should be able to reach them on foot," Teal'c said. Daniel was already pulling on his pack.

"Let's go."

The figures of Teal'c and Daniel grew smaller as among the ruins Daniel's forgotten tracing paper fluttered away.

SGX SGX SGX

About an hour later, they found the hovercraft—but no sign of their team mates.

"Sam's gonna be pissed someone messed with her new ship," Daniel tried to joke.

But Teal'c could see the worry in his face as he observed the scorch and dent marks in the craft.

Teal'c was more concerned when he saw signs of damage to the dashboard. He tried to reactivate the ship but to no avail.

"This damage was not caused by a crash, Daniel Jackson".

"So what are you thinking?"

"There is no blood or other sign of a struggle, so we may hope Colonel Carter and the others are merely taken captive."

"It looks like tracks over here—what do you think?"

"I think you have found our first clue to locating our team mates, Daniel Jackson."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Monty and Julia sat uncomfortably in nets slung from metal ceiling rafters. Monty tried testing his net for weakness, but the green fibers were remarkably strong. A guard stood at the entrance to the room, but there was no door. Monty guessed the nets were their idea of makeshift cells.

They had no idea what had happened to Colonel Carter. They had been marched into this cave-like structure together, but their captors then pulled the Colonel away.

_"Wait! I demand you keep us together," Sam shouted._

_"Leave her alone," yelled Julia as Sam was shoved hard. _

_Monty glared, but guessed that further protests were useless and might even make things worse for the Colonel, so he said nothing. _

It had been nearly an hour by Monty's estimation since they had seen Colonel Carter. He and Julia periodically exchanged worried glances. Their worry was based in large part on experience—for their captors were the Mantis creatures they had encountered before on P4X-221.

Monty berated himself for his slow response when the Mantis soldiers sneaked up on them at the hovercraft. He was about to fire when the Colonel ordered him off- because it would have been suicidal, he realized later—as they were completely surrounded. Before they were marched away, one of the Mantises smashed the control panel of the hovercraft.

Julia eyed the dark brown creature that stood in the doorway. _They really do resemble praying Mantises_, she thought, noting its triangular shaped head and "praying" arms. These aliens, of course, were bipedal, seven feet tall—and armed.

Their guard had started out watching them closely and hissing threateningly whenever they tried to talk to each other. Now, though, it appeared to be losing interest.

"Monty, I—" Julia whispered, but then stopped as she heard sounds of a scuffle followed by a cry of pain. It was Sam. They both listened intently and heard muffled sounds of talking.

"Can you make out anything, Julia?" Monty asked.

"No, these walls are too thick. Maybe they'll just talk to her?" Julia said hopefully, but she knew it was unlikely. She wasn't reassured by the skeptical look he gave her. They hadn't seriously hurt her or Monty so far, though they had knocked them around a bit with their heavy claws to get them into the nets. They were likely doing at least as much to Sam.

Then they heard a cry of pain again, followed by Sam yelling something. Monty hoped it was cursing. _Cursing would be a good sign_, Monty thought.

A second guard appeared at the doorway and hissed something to the first one. It looked back at them by turning its head almost all the way around without moving its body at all. _Creepy_, thought Monty. Then both guards left.

Before that development could cheer them, Monty and Julia heard a scream and then silence.

Julia's dark eyes were worried but her jaw was set resolutely. She looked for signs of a guard. "We have to do something," she said quietly.

"I'm open to suggestions," Monty said grimly.

"How about this?" she said, pulling something from her boot.

SGX SGX SGX SGX

Daniel and Teal'c were tracking the rest of their team. Daniel's stomach had churned when Teal'c told him many of the tracks were familiar to him—they were the same as on the Mantis planet. _I guess there's more than one_, he thought. He remembered all too vividly the treatment inflicted on Hector Gama and Tim Barker when they had been captured. The good news seemed to be that the SGC boot treads indicated the team had been walking under their own power.

"Still no response from base. What do we do if—when we catch up to them?" Daniel asked.

"We will retrieve our people by whatever means necessary," Teal'c replied.

Daniel wasn't sure that constituted a plan, but he was willing to follow Teal'c's lead and on they walked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam limped into the room, prodded by a Mantis guard. She took some pride in the fact that they had four of them accompanying her. They must think she was dangerous. She wasn't feeling very dangerous at the moment. A whack on the head by a Mantis claw hadn't helped the knock she had taken back in the hovercraft. And a gash on her left thigh was steadily oozing blood.

"Hi guys," she said in what she hoped was a jaunty fashion, seeing her team members sitting in the nets.

She saw Monty take in her condition and glare at the Mantises.

Sam had hoped the fact that they had tied her hands in front was a slip on their part, but as she saw the guard toss a rope over the beam she didn't think so. _Oh, crap. They're going to string me up_, she thought. A Mantis pushed her to the ground and held her while another tied her legs. Then they looped the rope around the bonds holding her hands and tied it off, but her arms were left laying in her lap. There was a little slack, but not enough to get closer to her friends. _Interesting._

A smaller Mantis pointed at her, said "Shreee—ai, teer shoo!" in her direction (_maybe "stay put?"_ she thought) and then the guards left the room.

"Colonel, what happened?" asked Monty.

"They tried questioning me but I couldn't understand. I tried explaining that we aren't hostile—not that they seemed to understand me either. I think they got frustrated and that's why they gashed my leg."

Julia grimaced as she remembered the sharp claw projections the Mantises used to slash up SGX- 3.

Sam began tearing at her already ripped pants leg as best she could with her hands bound to try to use it as a bandage. "I think there's some disagreement in the ranks."

"How can you tell, Ma'am?" Monty asked.

_Hands and feet bound, but still standing, Sam was backed against the wall with three Mantises ringing her. She had been trying for some time to explain that she didn't understand what they were saying and that she and her team were peaceful explorers to no avail. She noticed the Mantis that seemed to be trying to question her turning from dark brown (which they had previously thought to be their only color) to a burnt orange. "Chick chick Shree!" it said. Before Sam realized what was happening it struck out, slashing into her leg._

_She couldn't help but cry out and fell to her knees. "Chick chick shree!" it hissed at her. "I don't understand," she said as calmly as possible. The orange Mantis raised its claw as if to clobber her. Sam braced herself, but the blow didn't come. Instead, the smaller, lighter brown one stepped toward her, claws spread as if protecting her. Then the tall Mantis hissed something at the orange one. It turned rapidly from orange to a dark green and lowered its head and claw. Then it left the room. _

_The tall and short one seemed to confer. "Chick chick teer shoo sree!" said the short one. The tall one nodded._

"And then they brought me here," Sam finished.

"Interesting. Several species signal mating interest or aggression with color…" Julia began.

Monty rolled his eyes slightly. "I'd say it's a fair bet that orange is aggression."

"Yeah, and green may be a submissive color," Julia said. Sam nodded.

"So this could help us communicate?" Monty asked.

"Maybe," said Julia. "It's not as good as having Daniel here to try to translate, but—" She turned to Sam and lowered her voice further. "Do you think he and Teal'c are ok?"

"I hope so, but one way or the other, we need to find a way out," said Sam.

Monty and Julia looked to the doorway, but there was no sign of the Mantis guards.

"We've been working on that Colonel," Monty said with a sideways glance at Julia.

He held out a pocket knife for her to see. "Julia had this tucked away."

He slipped his hand out of a gap in netting he had cut and waggled his fingers.

"Unfortunately these fibers are a son of a – to cut through. You might have better luck with less to saw through. I'll try to swing over there."

"Sweet," said Sam. Things were looking up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Daniel and Teal'c had followed the tracks to a cave. As they observed, stretched out among the tall grasses, they spotted a relatively small Mantis—perhaps Teal'c's height-emerge and walk to a storage crate.

While it was bent over rummaging through the box , Daniel and Teal'c sneaked up behind it. Teal'c put his P90 to the alien's triangular head and said, "Do not move."

The Mantis' large eyes darted between Teal'c and Daniel. It dropped what looked like a bandage roll and began clicking and hissing madly.

"Do you understand, Daniel Jackson?" asked Teal'c.

"It would help if it would slow down a little." Daniel tried making a "calm down" gesture and it slowed a bit, but was still clearly agitated.

"From what I can tell—based on what I learned from my notes from P4X-221 and Corvara—I think it's calling us invaders," Daniel said to Teal'c.

He turned to the Mantis. "No. We have no hostile intent. We didn't know you were here. Chick nee va."

It seemed to calm down, lowering its head slightly, in what Daniel interpreted as a submissive—or at least an "I'm harmless"- gesture.

"You appear to be making progress, Daniel Jackson. Ask about our friends," Teal'c said.

Daniel tried a few more phrases.

"Chick teer shoo vee! Chick jee!" it said, pointing toward the cave.

Daniel turned to Teal'c. "I think it's saying something about someone being hurt and needing help."

"Chick jee! Help us," he said to the Mantis.

It took on a greenish tinge and nodded. "Chick jee teer shoo!"

"It's going to help," Daniel said.

"Can it be trusted?"

"What choice do we have?"

SGX SGX SGX SGX SGX SGX

Teal'c and Daniel entered the cell followed by a short armed Mantis. Julia and Monty were suspended in net cages and Sam was bound and slumped against the wall, eyes closed.

"Sam!" Daniel said in a stage whisper and ran to her side.

At the same time Monty dropped from his net and rushed the Mantis.

"Stop! It is a friend," ordered Teal'c. Monty stopped short and he noticed the Mantis was standing with its head bowed. _Odd._ He took the zat Teal'c handed him.

Sam struggled to stand, her "bonds" falling to the ground. _Ah, she was faking_, Daniel thought.

"I guess you guys didn't need a rescue after all," Daniel joked, though he frowned at her bloody leg. He decided her makeshift bandage looked fine for the moment, but knew her leg should be looked at once they made their escape.

"I'll take it," Sam said, taking the hand he offered and pulling herself the rest of the way to her feet. "Come on, we still need to get Julia out."

Daniel handed her his beretta and pulled his zat.

"How did you manage it?" he asked.

"Julia," Monty said and held up the pocket knife.

Teal'c looked up from cutting through Julia's net. "Well done, Dr. Wells."

The work of cutting through the last net went much faster with a combat knife than the pen knife and in no time Julia dropped carefully to the floor.

Before they could get out of the room, the tall Mantis appeared in the doorway.

"Chick nee va!" their new Mantis friend called to Daniel.

"Don't shoot!" said Daniel.

"Shorty" stood in front of "Stretch," as Monty was beginning to identify them. He couldn't have hit Stretch without taking out Shorty. Monty had worked with Dr. Jackson long enough to trust his instincts. Still, he looked to Colonel Carter for confirmation. She held up her hand and nodded.

An orange color began to come up on Stretch body. "Oh, oh-he's getting mad," Monty said. Teal'c trained his weapon on the Mantis.

Shorty also began to flare up orange but then quickly reverted to brown as he talked.

Daniel attempted to translate. "He's telling the tall one we don't want to fight."

Shorty pointed at Sam and said "Teer shoo nee va—chick vee jee teer shoo!"

"I think he likes you Sam. He's saying something about the brave one and hurting is bad," Daniel said. "That bandage he had when we found him must have been for you."

She raised her eyebrows and eyed the Mantis. "He's the one that stopped the other from clocking me after it slashed me," she told the group. "Daniel, tell him thanks and that we can negotiate," Sam said.

"Right. Negotiate, negotiate…" Daniel took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, thinking. "Nee va, nee shree," he said and began to gesture.

After some more gesturing and exchanges among Shorty, Stretch and Daniel, Stretch nodded and gestured toward the cave entrance.

"We can go," Daniel said.

"Let's get out while the getting's good," said Sam.

The seven of them walked out of the cave.

Stretch nodded again and gestured for them to leave. Sam and Daniel nodded back. The team turned to go.

"Chick chick shreee!"

A blur of orange rushed Sam.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The air rushed out of her as Sam felt a blow and hit the ground face first, Mantis on top of her. Then she heard a Mantis shriek and suddenly the weight was gone. Sam wrenched herself onto her back, pistol up, in time to see Shorty stab the orange Mantis in the neck. It flopped over, dead. It looked like the same one that had cut her leg.

"Hold your fire," Sam gasped to her team.

The remaining Mantises turned green and laid down their weapons. Teal'c and Monty kept their weapons on them nonetheless.

Julia ran to where Sam lay, now on her side, bleeding. The colonel still seemed to be trying to catch her breath.

"It stabbed her in the back! I think it got a lung," Julia cried. "We've got to get her back to the SGC."

"Still no response on the radio," Daniel said with a worried look at Sam.

He turned and said something to Shorty. The Mantis ran back into the cave. Moments later two Mantises emerged with a litter.

"Whoa…what the…?" Sam said a bit breathlessly as they grabbed her feet and arms and put her gently onto the litter. It was very disconcerting to have those insectoid eyes peering at her, but their expressions seemed kind to Sam.

Shorty returned and said something to the other Mantises. They picked up Sam's litter. He pointed to Daniel's radio.

Daniel clicked his radio on. "Daniel Jackson to Delta Base, come in?"

_"Delta Base here. Where are you? Are Colonel Carter and the others with you? We lost contact and sent out search parties." _

"Thank God. We need medical help right now."

_"Where are you?"_

Daniel looked to Teal'c. Teal'c quickly gave the coordinates.

_"Stand by."_

The team exchanged impatient looks. Sam was gasping a bit now and grimacing in pain.

"Sit me up," Sam said. Julia and the mantises gestured to each other and they were able to adjust the litter into a semi-sitting position. "Better," said Sam, "thanks."

_"We're now receiving your transponder signal. A team is on the way."_

"Well, we're not waiting here. Let's get the colonel back. The medics can meet us on the way," said Monty.

Teal'c was trying to take an end of the stretcher but the Mantis refused to let go.

"They want to carry her. Maybe to make amends," Daniel said.

Teal'c reluctantly stepped back, but remained close to Sam and watched the Mantises carefully.

"Whatever. I say we get going," said Monty.

"Me too," said Julia.

"Indeed," said Teal'c.

"I'm right here, you know," Sam said. "But yeah, let's get going."

They set out at a fast clip. The Mantises walked so fast that SGX-1 had to jog to keep up with them, but they held the stretcher steady and did not jar Sam.

As they traveled, Teal'c was growing increasingly concerned. Colonel Carter was very pale now and taking fast, gaspy breaths. He knew these signs were dangerous and that none of them had the medical training or equipment necessary to treat this injury. He held his hand out to her as he jogged beside the stretcher. She took it and looked gratefully into his eyes.

They heard a sound like a motor humming. They stopped and were amazed to see the hovercraft approaching in the distance.

_"We see you. Are you all right? We see aliens," _came over the radio.

Teal'c toggled his radio with his free hand. "These are assisting us, do not fire."

In a moment the craft stopped at their location. The crew had already folded down the back seats making it easy for the Mantises to load Sam's stretcher.

"I'll go with her," said Julia, scrambling in.

"We'll catch up with you at the SGC, Sam," said Daniel, touching her arm.

"Hang in there, ma'am," said Monty.

Sam just nodded.

The hovercraft sped away leaving the men of the SGC and two Mantises staring after it.


	9. Chapter 9

4

Chapter 9-Conclusion

Sam was sitting up in bed in the infirmary with her team—all except Daniel, who had been called back to the planet. According to Teal'c he had refused to leave until he knew she was out of danger. _Probably just as well he isn't here at the moment_, Sam thought, eyeing the giant bouquet of flowers from Vala and Cam that sat at her bedside. _That would be sure to set off his allergies- antihistamines or no antihistamines._ Red, blue and yellow yo-yos sat next to the flowers-a get-well gift from General O'Neill—undoubtedly designed to coax a smile out of her, which they did.

But the first face she had seen was Cassie's.

_Sam came to with pain in her back and leg and- something up her nose? As she went to swat at it, she realized it was an oxygen cannula. She opened her eyes to see Cassandra Fraiser looking intently at her from the visitor chair. _

_"Hey Sam," she said, and reached over to take Sam's hand._

_"Hey," Sam answered, squeezing her hand in response. She tried to shift and groaned a bit in pain. _

_"Don't try to move," Cassie ordered gently. "They've got a chest tube in right now. You're going to be ok." She smiled at Sam then glanced away._

_"Of course, I don't know if I will. I suppose it's too much to ask for you to stop scaring me like this."_

_Before Sam could answer she added, "I know, I know—it's what you do. Don't mind me. _

_Sam looked around for her team._

_"Dr. Lam kicked the team out to shower and rest, but they're fine," Cassie assured her._

_Ok, if I hang out here with you for a while?"_

_Sam smiled wanly at her. "That would be nice."_

_"Ok, get some rest." Cassie kissed her forehead like Sam did to her when she was a little girl and Sam felt herself dozing off._

"Those Mantises really surprised me in the end," Monty was saying. "And boy could they move."

"I can't believe our people got the hovercraft working again so fast," Sam said.

"Apparently the Mantises hadn't damaged it as badly as it looked," said Monty. He was sitting astride a desk chair leaning his arms on the chair back.

"It's not like we had time to really check it out before they grabbed us, anyway," added Julia from the other chair.

"I am sorry I failed to realize repairs were possible. We could have rescued you much sooner," said Teal'c, standing at the foot of the bed.

"It all worked out ok in the end. Don't beat yourself up," said Sam.

"You're looking better," came a voice from the doorway.

"Daniel, you're back," said Sam. "How'd it go?"

"I think we've got a better picture of what was going on. Among other things, why that one Mantis had it in for you," he said.

Sam raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Remember that Mantis you killed at the Gate on the Gamma site planet?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, the one about to kill Feretti," Sam said, remembering the sickening splatter when she shot it.

"Well, it turns out that it was what he called his "nest mate"—a brother as far as I could determine. It recognized you. "

"But how?" Sam asked.

"There were other Mantises we didn't see," speculated Monty.

"Apparently it was heading toward the Gate with some others and managed to see you shoot him," said Daniel.

"So they knew who we were the whole time?" asked Julia.

"Apparently they were observing the Delta team and planning an attack. But we messed up their plans."

"We breached their perimeter in the hovercraft and they were forced to act prematurely," Teal'c surmised.

"But how did we miss it in the original surveys?" asked Julia.

"I bet they had shielding to mask energy signatures," Monty put in. "Then they activated some sort of jamming signal once they attacked us."

"I didn't get into the technical details, but that sounds right," said Daniel. Van ee toh-the one who attacked you—was a member of a team that came to warn the others and protect them from a new threat when they came out of cryo-sleep."

"A new threat—us," Sam said grimly.

"The good news is that their leadership now seems to recognize that we aren't crazed killers and they are open to discussions. And amazingly the Pentagon also has decided the same regarding them," Daniel finished.

Carolyn Lam walked over from the other end of the infirmary, clipboard in hand.

"Ok everyone- end of visiting hours. The colonel needs her rest."

"Get well, Sam," said Julia.

"Rest up, Colonel," said Monty.

"See you tomorrow, Sam," said Daniel and squeezed her hand.

Teal'c merely inclined his head at her, but she could read his intense look of caring.

They turned to go.

"Hey," Sam said.

They turned back to her.

"Good work, everyone. Thanks."

And they knew she was thanking them for a lot more than a successful mission.

As they left, Sam leaned back in bed and closed her eyes. _Yeah, Cassie_, she thought, _it _is _what I do. And how lucky am I to do it with such a great team. _

End


End file.
